


Stick With Me

by bamf_librarian (librawrian)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, First Time, M/M, episode AU: S2E15: One Door Closes, m/m - Freeform, s2e15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librawrian/pseuds/bamf_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>s2e15 One Door Closes AU: Mack worries about losing Fitz in the wake of the "Real SHIELD" coming out.  Fitz just needs something to hold onto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the end of ep. 15 of s. 2 "One Door Opens." This was just such a good Fitzmack episode that I couldn't resist! I'm actually just watching s. 2 now so this is as far as I've gone.
> 
> Comments are lovely!

Mack sat on the cold exam table, medics flitting about him checking bandages and vitals, his head hanging low.  He surreptitiously watched Fitz through the shade of his lashes.  The small Scotsman was seated on the floor watching specialists move around him with a look of confusion and uncertainty written plainly over his face.  Mack felt the ache of guilt flare up again.  The feeling had been sitting in his chest since the server room when he’d seen the look of betrayal and fear in Fitz’s eyes.  To see him now, like a lost child with no one to comfort him...it tore at him.  

 

When Bobbi had wanted to bring in Hunter Mack had scoffed, told her to cut it off.  But Mack had been working on Fitz for a long time.  He’d known ever since Puerto Rico that he wouldn’t be able to let the other man go.  It hadn’t been difficult.  The seed of doubt in Coulson’s SHIELD had already been planted when Fitz saw the way the team treated Skye after the temple.  Mack had only watered it.  If he’d had just another week or two he felt certain he could have brought Fitz over.  But now, Mack sighed, it was over.  Fitz would hate him.

 

He thought back to the temple and Fitz’s words before he’d gone down the tunnel and become that thing.  “Please be careful,” Fitz had said and brushed his fingertips over Mack’s arm.  Mack swallowed and breathed in sharply through his nose trying to stave off the few tears that rose up at the memory.  When he compared the look of worry and nascent caring on Fitz’s face back then to the look of disgust he was sure to see should they ever be alone together again…

 

He was shocked out of his melancholy thoughts by the approach of Agent Weaver leading Simmons over to him.  Mack looked past the pair and saw Fitz still on the floor, alone now, hugging his legs and looking even more forlorn and confused.

 

“Agent Weaver?” he said because he could think of nothing else.  The senior agent explained that Simmons would be checking him over.  As far as he knew he’d already been cleared.  This was obviously an attempt to ease Simmons...and Fitz into a possible transition.  Weaver walked away as Simmons began asking him a series of questions designed to detect a concussion.

 

“Agent Mackenzie, you’re cleared,” she said, letting the words hang in the air as if she meant to follow them up.  Fitz finally stood and wandered up behind Simmons to observe.  He still wore the worried expression and his arms were crossed over his chest protectively.

 

Mack just watched him for a moment.  Fitz raised his eyes briefly to make eye contact before flicking them away to stare at the floor.  Mack sighed, “You have questions?”

 

Jemma took the opportunity, “How did this happen? What is this?”

 

Mack, thankful for this opportunity to explain himself no matter how little he hoped for forgiveness, tried to explain as succinctly as possible the origin of his involvement with Gonzales and the “Real SHIELD.”  He explained, as gently as possible, their misgivings about Coulson’s actions and behavior.  Fitz and Simmons listened quietly, Fitz with a look of concentration and Simmons with a look somewhat more calculating.  When he finished he sat and waited for a reaction but neither scientist spoke.  After a beat Simmons only nodded and turned to leave, presumably in pursuit of her old mentor.  She paused and looked at Fitz questioningly but when he continued to stare at the floor she shrugged and moved on.

 

Mack watched as Fitz fidgeted and focused his eyes anywhere but on him.  Finally he sighed and reached out a hand to clasp around Fitz’s wrist, “Fitz...I--”

 

“Are you alright?” his blue eyes were lit now not with fear or confusion but with concern.  He stepped closer, allowing Mack to continue touching his forearm.  “I mean...I know Simmons cleared you, but...are you?”

 

For a moment Mack was speechless.  That Fitz might still care...even after this, what must seem like a betrayal (another betrayal after the shock of Hydra’s emergence last year) was incredible.  He allowed himself the smallest smile and squeezed his fingers around Fitz’s forearm.

 

“I’m fine, Turbo...really.  Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah...yeah that thing you did...jumping on me...uhh...shielding me...that was...good.”

 

Fitz continued to fidget and avoid eye contact but he moved gradually closer until his hip bumped up against Mack’s knee.  Mack drew his arm around and rubbed Fitz’s back softly.  He watched as the tension fell away from his friend’s face.  

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Fitz admitted in a breathless whisper, leaning into his touch.

 

“Just stick with me, Turbo,” Mack responded.  “Please.”

 

Fitz nodded slowly.

* * *

 

Neither man was surprised when their friendship turned into something more that day.  It felt natural...it felt right.  They were both shaken by what they’d almost lost in the server room.  Once again Fitz found himself without the stability of the organization he’d worked for since he was a teenager.  The teacher that had mentored him from the beginning was opposed the team leader he’d come to trust.  Even Simmons was different, colder and more calculating.  The only thing he could trust now was the way he felt about Mack.  He couldn’t question the veracity of those emotions, difficult as he found them to express.  

 

Once Mack was declared mostly uninjured the pair made their way through the throng, down the long corridors and found themselves outside Mack's bunk.  Mack stood there with his hand on the door handle for a moment.  He sent a questioning glance to Fitz who nodded in response.  Entering the small bed chamber and shutting the door behind them was a relief after the hubbub of confused motion outside.  Even Fitz felt it despite his claustrophobia.  He let out a small shaky breath and just stood there with his eyes closed.  Waiting.  After a moment he felt Mack's larger hand take hold of his own.  He allowed himself to let go of conscious thought and focused on the feeling of Mack's callused skin rubbing over his soft palm.  Their fingers tangled together and Fitz's breath hitched.  He opened his eyes finally and saw Mack staring at him intensely.  The smallest movement from Fitz cued Mack into action and he pulled the smaller man onto the bed.  They lay facing one another and breathing heavily.

 

With a tentative laugh Fitz said, "And that's only...only hands-- hand holding."

 

Mack smiled in response and marveled at this turn of events.  He'd been mentally preparing himself to lose Fitz forever and somehow that hadn't happened.  Somehow they were about to do what he'd been fantasizing about for weeks.  He could feel Fitz’s breath against the skin of his neck, he was breathing quickly and his face was flushed with arousal.  Mack felt a surge of lust go through him at the sight but he quickly attempted to slow down his thoughts.  Fitz was...Fitz.  He suspected, from the content of prior conversations and hints, that the younger man was totally inexperienced.  And what with the high emotion and stress of the day’s events this was not the right time for them to have sex.  Fitz was a virgin for god sakes.  Mack let out a calming breath.

 

“Let’s just...let’s just lay here, okay Turbo?”

 

Fitz nodded, a look of relief on his face.  Mack mentally scolded himself for not noticing that he had been nervous.  He rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder and began slowly rubbing circles on Fitz’s back.  The smaller man sighed contentedly and burrowed deeper into Mack’s embrace.  They stayed like that, just holding each other, for a long time.  

 

Mack was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt Fitz squirming up the bed so their faces were level.  The smaller man opened his mouth and wet his lips with his tongue.  Mack felt his lust rising again at the sight.  He groaned softly and leaned just slightly forward leaving Fitz to make the final move.  When their lips finally touched it was soft, sweet and tentative.  Fitz placed small kisses around the edges of Mack’s lips darting his tongue out experimentally.  Mack opened his mouth in invitation and Fitz deepened the kiss.  It was awkward at first, getting the right rhythm but they found it after only a few seconds.  Fitz fisted his hands in the other man’s t-shirt and let out a soft whimper.  Mack could feel Fitz’s erection jutting against his stomach, he groaned again and pressed closer eliciting a more erratic noise from Fitz.  He did it again, grinding against him and sliding the muscles of his stomach against Fitz’s hardness.  The kiss broke off and the sound of Fitz’s ragged breathing filled the room.  He moaned and the sound was the sweetest thing Mack had ever heard.  In only a few more minutes Fitz was crying out as he came.

“I…” Fitz started and then took a break to breathe.  “I’m sorry...I don’t--don’t think it’s uhhh...supposed to be so fast?  And you didn’t...”

 

“It’s alright, Turbo,” Mack spoke and pulled him into his embrace. “It’s alright.”

 

They lay there, catching their breath and holding eachother and Fitz mentally agreed.  It would be alright.  He didn’t know what would happen to Coulson and the others now, he didn’t know what the next day would bring for him.  But he had Mack by his side and that was enough.

 

 


End file.
